the vacation
by kimchunwae
Summary: b.a.p pergi ke bar!semua member dalam keadaan mabuk kecuali sang maknae "zelo"... (sorry,bad at summary) HimLo/DaeLo/BangLo/JongLo/YoungLo is here!
1. drunk

The Vacation  
.

WARNING : BOY X BOY,YAOI,NC,LEMON

.

Zelo as uke

All members as seme

.

Happy readings~

…

"Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras hingga mendapat banyak penghargaan..  
aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kaian,beserta liburan selama 3 hari,bagaimana?"

"HADIAHH?! LIBURANN?! JINJJA MANAGER?!"

"hahaha tentu saja,karena hasil kerja kalian..lihatlah sekarang!  
Nama B.A.P sudah melambung tinggi dimana-mana!"

"gomawo manager-ssi! Anda sudah terlalu baik kepada kami "  
ucap seorang namja berkulit putih susu,dengan name tagg 'ZELO'

"aissshhh…liburan..vacation..holiday! akhirnya kau datang padaku! \(^0^)/ "

"ya! Jung daehyun pabbo! Jangan angkat tanganmu begitu! Sempiitt!  
Bahkan himchannie-hyung sampe mojok begitu! Dasar pabbo!"

"ya..daehyun,setidaknya dengarkan omongan youngjae..kau suka aku terus terpojok begini..?"

Mendengar perkataan hyung-nya yang ber name tag " HIMCHAN "  
akhirnya namja bernama 'DAEHYUN' itu  
menurunkan namja dengan name tagg " YOUNGJAE " tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"ngomong-ngomong kita mau dibawa kemana manager? Bukankah dorm kita disebelah sana?"  
'JONGUP' menunjuk kearah kanannya,dan hanya mendapatkan senyum dari sang manager sebagai jawaban..

"oh..sepertinya aku tau kau akan membawa kami kemana,manager-hyung.."  
'YONGGUK' selaku sang leader beserta sang manager tertawa kecil

" kau memang pintar!" ucap leader dari grup B.A.P itu

...

Himchan,daehyun,jongup,zelo,youngjae,yongguk,dan jangan lupakan sang manager  
akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menatap tempat didepan mereka

" ayo masuk!"  
ucap sang manager sambil diikuti oleh 6 namja dibelakangnya

"woahh..ini tempat apa?! Minumannya warna-warni! Lihat hyung!"  
ucap zelo sambil menunjuk kearah lemari berisi minuman keras

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah zelo yang baru pertama kali masuk ke sebuah bar

Mereka akhirnya duduk dan mulai memesan

"manager,kau yakin mereka boleh minum ini?"  
himchan berbisik sambil menunjuk kearah 'maknae line' mereka

Sang manager menepuk kepalanya  
'_sial..aku lupa..kalau begitu...'_

"yak! Semuanya boleh pesan kecuali ZELO dan JONGUP"  
dan akhirnya mereka berdua menatap heran kearah sang manager

"WAEE?!"  
zelo yang sedari tadi sudah mengincar minuman berwarna biru itu seketika langsung down

"salahkan umur kalian yang masih terlalu muda"  
ucap daehyun mengejek dan berakhir dengan mendapat jitakan manis dari sang leader

"hei! Kalau soal umur aku sudah cukup! Umurku tahun ini kan 19! "  
jongup mulai membela diri dan membuat sang manager berpikir kembali

"baiklah kalau begitu,kalian semua boleh pesan kecuali ZELO!"

"EHH?! UMURKU TAHUN INI KANN…"

" 18 tahun.."  
daehyun kembali mencibir sang maknae malang tersebut

"minimal itu 20"  
ucap youngjae sambil meresap minuman berwarna mencolok

"lalu..jonguppie-hyung kok.."  
zelo mulai menunjuk kearah jongup yang asik meminum minuman yang diincar zelo

Hening.  
tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun  
mereka semua sibuk bercanda bersama-sama

Dan akhirnya zelo hanya bisa duduk sambil memperhatikan hyung-hyungnya 

….

"akhirnya..HIK!..sampai..HIK!..sana kalian turun..HIK!"  
akhirnya mereka semua turun dengan langkah gontai,hanya zelo yang kelihatannya berjalan lurus.

"nde..terima kasih manager-ssi.."  
ucap zelo mewakilkan semua hyung-hyungnya yang sedari tadi berkelakuan aneh

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga,zelo membopong semua hyungnya untuk masuk ke dorm

…

"huahhh! Apa-apaan ini! Semua hyungku mabuk! Dan aku pegal-pegal!"  
zelo merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil menendang apapun yang ada di kakinya

'_mungkin bermain game bisa membuat moodku menjadi lebih baik..?'_

Akhirnya zelo bangkit dan berlari keruang tengah

Sesampainya diruang tengah,ia hanya bisa bengong memperhatikan hyung-hyungnya  
yang menatapnya aneh..  
Atau mungkin bisa dibilang..

**'tatapan jahil..nakal..dan..err..naf..su..?'**

"a..ada apa hyung..? apa ada yang salah?"  
ucap zelo sedikit gemetar…

'_mungkin ada yang salah denganku?'_

Zelo memperhatikan pakaiannya  
hanya sekedar memakai celana pendek biru yang terletak 20 cm diatas lutut  
baju putih kebesaran dan juga transparan..  
#_huahh..zelo!saia mimisann!_

'_apa ada yang salah?'  
_pikir zelo bingung,ia mencoba menghiraukan pikiran-pikiran aneh diotaknya  
dan berjalan kearah kaset-kaset game yang berhamburan didepan tv

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di-_butt_ Kenyal miliknya  
terasa seperti remasan?

Zelo menengok dan mendapati bahwa daehyun lah pelakunya  
_'eoh?! A..apa-apaan inii?!eotte?!'  
_zelo segera menepis tangan nakal milik daehyun dan menatapnya

"d..daehyun-hyung?" 

…

_tbc__  
_


	2. the planning

The vacation

.

WARNING : BOY X BOY,YAOI,NC LEMON

.

Don't like? Don't read  
no bash!  
don't be a silent reader,please..

…..

_Zelo menengok dan mendapati daehyun lah pelakunya  
'eoh?!A..apa-apaan inii?!eotte?!'  
zelo segera menepis tangan nakal milik daehyun dan menatapnya_

"_d..daehyun-hyung?"_

...

Daehyun berjalan maju kearah zelo  
berbeda dengan zelo yang justru berjalan semakin mundur

'dukk'

zelo mulai meruntuki tembok yang berada di belakangnya,  
zelo memejamkan mata ketika daehyun mulai menjilat pipi mulus miliknya  
entah setan apa yang saat ini sedang merasuki zelo,zelo justru menikmati setiap jilatan-jilatan daehyun yang terus…turun…ke leher jenjangnya

"sshh..hyu..ngie.."  
zelo mendesah kecil ketika daehyun menggesekan 'milik'nya dengan junior zelo.

mendengar desahan sexy zelo  
daehyun semakin terangsang dan bersemangat melakukan 'kegiatannya'  
walaupun saat ini 'milik' mereka berdua masih terbungkus rapi..

namun…  
nampaknya bukan hanya daehyun saja yang terangsang akibat desahan sexy zelo..  
karena ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi sepasang matanya tidak melepas pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang saat ini sedang tertutup oleh badan daehyun..

'sret'  
namja itu sekarang memegang kuat bahu daehyun  
membuat daehyun berhenti dengan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearahnya  
dan jangan lupakan tatapan kaget zelo setelah tau siapa namja tersebut..

"y..yongguk-hyung.."

Zelo menatap hyung yang paling dihormatinya itu  
yongguk sendiri hanya menatap mereka berdua kesal  
dan zelo tau penyebabnya..

'_aigoo! choi junhong pabbo!kenapa tadi aku tidak mengelak dari perlakuan daehyun-hyung?!  
dan kenapa yongguk-hyung harus sadar sekarang?!akukan masih mau dilayani(?) lebih?!  
eh..?!tunggu-tunggu!kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini?!aisssshhh!"_

sementara zelo masih bergelut dengan pikirannya  
daehyun dan yongguk sedari tadi hanya bertatap-tatapan

"ya! hyung! kau menggangguku!"  
daehyun mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"aku tidak akan mengganggu kalau kau tidak menggangguku" perkataan yongguk membuat daehyun menaikan sebelah alisnya

"kau mengganggu zelo dan zelo itu milikku"  
yongguk segera menarik zelo dan membawanya pergi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut,  
meninggalkan daehyun yang masih memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh yongguk  
sementara zelo? Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang dibawa pergi..

…

'bruk!'  
yongguk menghempaskan tubuh mungil zelo keatas kasur  
zelo sedikit tersentak menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang

"kenapa kau biarkan dia menyentuhmu?"  
yongguk menatap zelo tajam,dan zelo yang ketakutan hanya bisa diam

"JAWAB AKU! CHOI JUNHONG!"  
kali ini yongguk membentaknya,membuat zelo semakin takut menjawab pertanyaannya

Ini pertama kalinya yongguk membentak zelo  
biasanya yongguk hanya akan menegurnya dengan suara berat namun terkesan halus

"a..ak..itu..aku.."  
bibir zelo bergetar menjawabnya,ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa..

Yongguk sedikit tersentak ketika melihat badan mungil zelo bergetar menahan tangis  
dan akhirnya yongguk segera memeluk zelo erat seakan zelo akan pergi jauh darinya  
zelo mengenggam bahu sang leader erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang leader

"mian..mianhae..hyung..hiks.."

Ucap zelo disela-sela tangisnya..

"nee..tapi kau harus membayar ini semua"

zelo menatap mata hyungnya dalam-dalam,mencari maksud perkataan sang leader..

"m..membayar..?"

yongguk segera menindih tubuh mungil zelo

"nde,kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

ucap yongguk sambil memperhatikan bahu putih zelo yang terbuka karena kausnya yang kebesaran.

Belum sempat mencerna perkataan hyungnya,tiba-tiba yongguk menyerang leher putih zelo  
yang sudah dipenuhi jejak-jejak daehyun.  
yongguk menghisap,mengigit,dan menjilat leher jenjang zelo  
membuat zelo benar-benar seperti melayang

"hyu..nghh..ahh..yonggukie-hyungh!..hyung..!"

'cklek'

Mungkin saking sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka,pasangan BangLo ini tidak menyadari kehadiran  
empat namja yang menatapnya iri..

'_iri karena bisa menyentuh maknae manis mereka..'_

"nee..bagaimana jadinya kalau public tau jika seorang 'Bang yongguk' telah memperkosa  
maknae kita,hyung?"

Jongup melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mukanya yang masih merah akibat mabuk sambil melirik kearah himchan  
yang pasti kalimatnya berhasil membuat yongguk menengok kearah mereka  
dan membuat zelo ber-blushing ria~

"ck!"  
yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal

'_padahal sedikit lagi..'_

Batinnya dalam hati

Younjae dan himchan sendiri hanya bisa diam sedari tadi menatap maknae mereka yang masih terbaring diranjang dengan posisi yang..H.O.T..

Tiba-tiba saja himchan memikirkan sebuah ide briliant  
dan Himchan segera berjalan kearah yongguk dan mulai berbisik tentang rencananya

"nee..Bbang..sixsome?sepertinya bagus.."  
ujarnya sambil melirik kearah zelo yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua

Yongguk sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan himchan  
tapi daripada membuat jiwanya semakin horny…

"kau benar-benar horny himchannie.."

Himchan sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

'_berhubung semuanya sedang disini kenapa tidak sekalian saja?'  
_pikir yongguk yang sesekali tersenyum simpul kearah zelo

"b.a.p!"

Sontak semua member segera menatap kearah leader tangguh mereka

"sixsome..?"

Ujar yongguk sambil melirik kearah zelo

Diikuti dengan lirikan-lirikan jahil dari semua member yang sedang mabuk itu kearahnya

"wa..wae..?hyunggie?"  
zelo hanya bisa kebingungan mendapat lirikan jahil seperti itu

**TBC**

**RnR please..  
**


	3. chapter 3

The vacation

.

WARNING: BOY X BOY,YAOI,NC,LEMON

.

Don't like  
Don't read

.

Happy reading~

…

"_wa..wae..?hyunggie?"  
zelo hanya bisa kebingungan mendapat lirikan jahil seperti itu_

…_._

Tanpa aba-aba,tanpa peringatan.  
tiba-tiba saja yongguk menyambar bibir tipis ( namun menggoda~ #kayak punya author#)  
milik zelo dan melumatnya kasar

"Mmmmpphh! mmppphh-hahh.."  
zelo mendesah kecil ketika yongguk mulai menggenggam juniornya yang masih tertidur

Yongguk segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut zelo, namun zelo segera menendang yongguk hingga terjatuh dari kasur

"ah..andwaee! my pure lips! Andwae!"  
rengek zelo sambil menggosok-gosokan lengannya kebibir tipisnya

Daehyun tertawa melihat yongguk yang sedang berguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya  
begitu pula dengan para memberdeul ( )

Himchan melirik kearah zelo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'menggosok bibir'.  
menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kegiatannya dijadikan tontonan,zelo berhenti menggosok bibirnya dan melirik ke arah himchan

"WAE?!jangan tatap aku,hyung!"  
ucap zelo kesal,karena first-kiss yang sudah ia jaga sejak kecil sudah harus ternodai diumurnya yang ke 18 tahun

"kau sudah berani membentakku,eung?"  
ucap himchan sambil berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah sempoyongan

"j..jangan mendekat! Atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti yonggukie-hyung!"  
ucap zelo sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"kau pikir aku takut?"  
himchan terus berjalan kearah zelo

Zelo berusaha memukul himchan,namun usahanya sia-sia  
himchan bisa menghindari setiap serangan yang zelo berikan kepadanya  
hingga..

'bruk'

Himchan menduduki perut zelo,melumat bibir milik namja manis itu.  
sementara zelo meronta-ronta dibawahnya,tangannya berusaha mendorong badan himchan menjauh  
namun lagi-lagi usahanya sia-sia,tenaga himchan lebih besar darinya..

Zelo hanya bisa pasrah,membiarkan himchan bermain-main dengan bibirnya  
ciuman himchan mulai turun keleher zelo,dan himchan mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yongguk tadi

"Ahh…sshhh…"  
desah zelo sambil menggigit bibir manisnya yang sudah membengkak, membuat para member berhenti menatap yongguk dan beralih pada pasangan HimLo  
yang sedang H.O.T diatas kasur

Perlahan himchan membuka baju tipis milik zelo  
memperlihatkan tubuh zelo yang mulus,dan begitu menggoda..

'glek..'  
para member hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka masing-masing..

Tangan kanan himchan mulai bermain dengan nipple zelo yang sudah mengeras  
himchan mulai mencubit kecil kedua nipple zelo,dan membuat zelo memejamkan matanya  
menikmati sensasi-sensasi aneh yng diberikan himchan padanya

"sshhh…hyu..ngghh..himcha…nieh..hyung..hhh..unnghh.."  
zelo mulai menjambak rambut himchan ketika himchan menggigit nipple kiri zelo

Youngjae meneguk savilanya kasar,melihat pemandangan indah didepannya

'_aku ingin merasakan tubuh mungilnya berada dibawahku..'  
_youngjae sudah tidak bisa bersabar,ia berjalan kearah HimLo dengan langkah yang bahkan lebih  
gontai dari langkah himchan

"ya! Himchannie-hyung! Kau..HIK!..kau sudah terlalu lama..hik! sekarang aku! Hik!"  
young jae menarik-narik badan himchan agar pergi menjauh dari zelo nya

'_aigo..dasar pengganggu..'_

himchan bangkit dan mulai membacakan jampi-jampi untuk youngjae  
berbeda dengan youngjae yang langsung menduduki perut zelo dan melumat nipple zelo tanpa permisi  
membuat zelo kembali mendesah dan menjambak rambut halus milik youngjae

"Angh!hyung!pe..pelan-pelan.."  
desah zelo ketika youngjae menggigit nippe kanannya

"mianhae"  
ucap youngjae datar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan panas bersama zelo

'sret'

"enghh…"  
zelo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika 'milik' youngjae bergesekan dengannya

didesahan-desahan erotis,juga bibir zelo yang sudah merah membengkak  
membuat 'milik'youngjae terasa sesak di'bawah' sana

Youngjae segera membuka paksa celana pendek zelo,membuat zelo dalam keadaan 'full naked'  
saat ini

Youngjae dan para member (termasuk yongguk yang udah selesai guling-guling)  
kini benar-benar sedang melihat pemandangan indah..

Kini youngjae menghisap,menggigit kecil,menjilat,dan meng in-out kan junior zelo yang masih tertidur,berharap agar junior zelo segera bangun.

Dan permainan inti akan dimulai..

"Aa-ah! Hyung~! F..fast-fasterh…nggghhh..!"  
zelo terus menjambak rambut youngjae,hingga youngjae merasa bahwa junior zelo sudah berkedut-dimulutnya.

Youngjae mempercepat hisapannya  
membuat zelo semakin liar menjambak rambut coklat miliknya

'**CROOTT!'**

Youngjae menelan habis cairan zelo,tidak membiarkan setetespun terlewat dari mulutnya

Melihat kejadian hot yang dilakukan oleh pasangan YoungLo,para member sekarang merasa bahwa  
milik mereka sudah tegang dibawah sana

Jongup yang sama sekali belum menyentuh zelo,memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah pasangan YoungLo tersebut.  
mencoba berjalan walau pandangannya masih berputar-putar

Menyadari kedatangan jongup,youngjae menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menduduki perut zelo

"AH!"  
zelo mencengkram sprei yang sudah tidak terbentuk itu

"appo hyung..hiks..appo.."  
rintih zelo ketika merasakan ketiga jari jongup kini berada didalam hole sempitnya  
youngjae hanya mampu mengelus pipi lembut zelo untuk menenangkannya

"NGH~!"  
zelo kembali meremas sprei saat ketiga jari jongup mulai bergerak perlahan

"engh..fasterhh…"  
mendengar perkataan zelo,jongup semakin mempercepat tusukannya ,zelo mulai menikmati  
setiap perlakuan jari jongup yang semakin dalam..

Tiba-tiba saja daehyun datang dan menendang jongup ,  
daehyun mulai membuka celananya dan memposisikan kaki zelo dibahunya

"nee..babyzel..ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit,tapi aku akan membuatnya nikmat.."  
kini kepala junior milik daehyun telah masuk kedalam hole sempit zelo

"Aaahh! Appo! Hyung!"  
zelo menjerit ketika junior daehyun justru masuk semakin dalam

Dengan cepat youngjae mencium bibir zelo lembut,meredam semua desahan nikmat bercampur sakit milik zelo

Dengan sekali dorongan akhirnya junior daehyun yang 'WOW' berhasil masuk sepenuhnya

"AH! Akhh…Sshhh…"desah zelo ketika daehyun menggerakan pinggulnya

"ohh..babyzel..u're hole is so tight..!"decak daehyun kagum

Youngjae turun dari perut zelo dan melepaskan celananya

Youngjae melirik kearah ketiga member yang saat ini hanya bisa menahan savilanya

" wanna join us?"

Mendengar ajakan youngjae,ketiga member itu langsung tersenyum lebar  
dan dengan serempak mulai menurunkan celananya..

TBC

RnR please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The vacation

.

WARNING: BOY X BOY,YAOI,NC,LEMON

.

Don't like  
Don't read

.

Happy reading~

_" wanna join us?"_

_Mendengar ajakan youngjae,ketiga member itu langsung tersenyum lebar  
dan dengan serempak mulai menurunkan celananya.._

…_._

"a…ahhh…daehyun-hyung~..deeper.."

Zelo mulai berani untuk menggerakan pinggulnya,mengikuti arah permainan daehyun

"Ssshhh…Babyzel..kau nakal.."  
dehyun mulai merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika hole zelo mulai menjepit juniornya

"ya..daehyun,jangan keluarkan 'benih'mu dulu,kami juga ingin bermain,kau tau?"  
yongguk melipat tangannya kesal,lantaran miliknya sudah lama menegang..

'_ingin secepatnya dijepit oleh hole milik zelo yang sempit..'_

Daehyun mengecup kilat bibir plum zelo,dan mengubah posisinya

Kini zelo dalam posisi 'doggy style' yang sangat menggairahkan,dengan junior daehyun yang masih tertanam dalam di holenya

"Ssshhh..zelo..kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan,eoh?"  
himchan mulai menggesek juniornya dengan hole zelo,membuat zelo ber-blushing ria dibawah sana..

"ya..hyung~hh..jangan menggodaku~h..hh..ppali..masuk.."

mendengar perintah zelo,himchan langsung memasukan juniornya paksa kedalam hole sempit zelo..

"A-aah..!Ssshh…oohh..hyung..enngghh~hh.."  
belum sempat zelo menyelesaikan desahan nikmatnya,tiba-tiba junior milik youngjae  
juga ikut memaksa untuk masuk kedalam holenya..

"Ah! P-perlahan!..aisshhh….Ssshh…"

Sakit memang rasanya,tapi zelo merasakan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya seketika melupakan rasa sakit tersebut..  
3 junior dengan ukuran 'king size' kini sudah tertanam dalam di holenya

Tidak mau tertinggal dengan ketiga member yang sudah berada dalam 'nikmat dunia'  
jongup dan yongguk segera mengocok junior mereka ..

"AH! Ahh..!"  
zelo meremas sprei sekencang-kencangnya ketika merasakan junior yongguk dan jongup memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke holenya yang sudah penuh

"ah!ahh..! it's full..hyung~hh..!"

Kini kelima member tersebut harus menunggu zelo menyesuaikan diri dengan adanya junior mereka didalam holenya..

Menahan hasrat itu sulit,tapi mereka tidak mau membuat maknae manis mereka merasakan sakitnya melakukan 'hal ini',ditambah ini adalah pertama kalinya..

Beberapa menit penuh penantian..

"m..move now..hyungh.."

Perintah zelo,kini kelima member tersebut mulai menggenjot hole sempit zelo dengan tempo 'slow' hingga akhirnya mereka menggenjot dengan tempo yang sangat cepat

"ah!ah! f..faster! hyung~h..!"

zelo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang,menikmati semua perlakuan hyung-hyungnya pada tubuh mungil miliknya

jongup mencium,terkadang meresap punggung mulusnya,tangan nakal himchan terus mengocok miliknya hingga zelo sudah klimaks sebanyak 5 kali,daehyun mencubiti nipple kirinya,sementara sang leader yongguk memelintir nipple kanannya,youngjae terus menampar butt kenyal miliknya hingga memerah

"a..akh…hyung~! a..aku..mauh…keluar…hhh…ah!"

Mendengar kalimat sang maknae,terintas sebuah ide di otak himchan  
himchan segera menutup lubang nikmat milik zelo,namun terus mengocok junior zelo dengan tempo kesetannan

"ah! Himchanie~h..hyung..hhh..lepas..!"

Zelo mulai frustasi tidak dapat mengeluarkan hasrat nikmatnya

"sebentar lagi changi~hh..kau sudah terlalu sering keluar.."

Penolakan halus dari himchan membuat zelo frustasi,dia sudah sangat ingin keluar..

karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,zelo hanya bisa mendesah,dan mencengram sprei sekuat tenaga.

Kini zelo dapat merasakan junior milik para hyungnya sudah mulai membesar  
bisa dibayangkan betapa penuhnya hole zelo saat ini

"a..ah~hh..hyunghh…Sssshhh.."  
zelo terus menerus mendesah seperti itu ketika para hyungnya menarik junior mereka  
secara bersamaan hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja

Namun tiba-tiba mereka serempak mendorong kembali junior mereka hingga benar-benar memasuki tubuh zelo

"AH!"

Zelo merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika para hyungnya menemukan 'sweet spot' miliknya.

"t..there..hh..hyun..nghh.."

Daehyun semakin bersemangat setelah mengetahui letak 'sweet spot' sang maknae,  
dia segera memelintir nipple zelo dengan keras,membuat zelo mengeluarkan semua desahan yang ia tahan

Para member mulai menggenjot semakin cepat,terus menumbuk titik nikmat milik sang maknae

"hyun..ngh…a..aku..mauh..hhnnn…keluarhh….hhh~"

"sedikit lagi changi..sedikit lagi..hh"

Tidak mau membuat sang maknae semakin kesakitan,para member semakin mempercepat genjotan mereka pada hole zelo,ditambah gesekan-gesekan para junior yang terus berlawanan arah..

"Babyzel..bersama..hhh"

Zelo mengangguk lemah,dia sudah benar-benar kelelahan…  
himchan membuka titik nikmat milik zelo  
and finally..

''**CROOTT!"**

Zelo berhasil menumpahkan semua hasratnya diatas kasur,sementara para hyung menumpahkannya didalam hole sempit zelo..

"hh..hh..hh.."

Nafas mereka semua memburu..

"h..hyu..ng…h…aku..lelah.."

Seketika zelo langsung ambruk diatas kasur,meninggalkan para hyungnya yang masih mencoba menstabilkan nafas mereka..

"sarang..hae..hyungh.." gumam zelo kecil

walaupun hanya sekedar 2 kata,namun berhasil membuat para hyung tersenyum

"nado..saranghae..zelo"

…

**END**

**REVIEW REPLY :**

dae : gomawo udah review!  
ini udah lanjut kok :3 udah abis bahkan hehe

tatsmatotoki :gomawo udah review!  
ini udah lanjut chingu :D

BoemWonkyu'98 : gomawo udah review!  
gomawo udah suka! :3 ini udah update chingu XD

maya22 : gomawo udah review!  
ini udah dilanjut kok! hahaha jangan mimisan dong #kasih tissue

nela : gomawo udah review!  
heheehe,zelo sekarang udah nggak polos deh chingu!#plakk! 

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : BubbleG and ryeowookiedaelochan !**


End file.
